Jade-the-Tiger
Hi there! Welcome to my driver page! I'm a pretty shy person, but I do love to draw, so here is where I'll be keeping track of most of my drawing things, and of course you can learn a little bit about me here too :) About Me Personality Like I've already said, I'm pretty shy, so I tend to stay in the background unless someone decides to talk to me. Though I'm rare to start a conversation, I'm always happy to talk. I'm usually around a computer, so I tend to be fairly quick to reply most of the time! I'm a hard worker, and I love to check things off a to-do list, so I tend to keep myself busy most of the time. I can't even sit around watching a TV show without a sketchbook in my lap or a half-finished crochet project in my hand to make myself feel somewhat productive. Interests Well, I really like to draw. It's what I tend to do in my free time while I'm watching TV and such. I do like to bake and cook a little bit, though I bake a lot more than I actually cook. Recently, I've gotten into crocheting, and I've made a scarf, a million dish cloths, and just recently finished my second full-sized blanket. I'm already starting on a third! I also really like to play video games, though I don't have much time to spend on them. I love movies (anything action-packed or retro or Disney for me!) reading as well. Some of my favourite book series are Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Nancy Drew, the Lunar Chronicles, and The Throne of Glass series. In addition, I really like to roleplay, just sayin'.... Birthday June 13th!!! Age 24.... I'm old Location Canada, the good ol' wild west of Canada. Pets I have two puppy dogs. My Yorkshire Terrier is named Digger, and my Bischon Bolognese is named Dublin, or Prince, or Prince Dublin. He's fancy. Friends I hope I've got some friends around here? My Pages Liv Mercybringer The Valkyrie Squad (co-owned with Wise) Next Generation Characters Shared with WiseUnicorn * Dagny Sanura Mercybringer-Kat---Page coming soon! * Pilis Ragnhild Mercybringer-Kat---Page coming soon! * Loki Husani Mercyrbringer-Kat---Page coming soon! My Designs * Oh, and I accidentally started the "___bringer" trend for the valkyries' surnames. I still don't know how that happened. To-Do For Myself (Sketch one of these for Liv's birthday???) * Liv's Justice Academy design '--Colouring, comic background in progress ' * Liv's Miss Mythos design '--Sketched' * Liv's Final Fate design '--Birthday present, sketching' * Liv's Mythos Dance design —Sketched, figuring colours ' * Liv's Mythos Masquerade design —'Sketched * Liv's Rainbow Celebration design * Liv's Parents’ Day design * Liv’s Festival of the Spring design * Liv's Date Night design * Liv's Dragon Games design * Liv’s Festivàl ‘tis Agàpis design * Liv’s Nyx’s House of Horrors design * Liv's Through the Underworld design * Liv's Ragnarok desing * Design Eir * Design Dagny (full body)'--Sketched' * Design Pilis (full body)'--Sketched' * Design Loki (full body)'--Sketched' * Warrior Kat Wedding Meme (sketch only—6/20 panels) For Others * 000 Project: Valkyrie Progress Levels: 1. Not started 2. Sketched 3. Figuring colours 4. Lining 5. Coloured 6. Complete * Astrid'''- Coloured''' * Liv'''- Coloured''' * Eira'''- Colouring''' * Silje'''- Coloured''' * Hilda'''- Coloured''' * Braelyn'''- Coloured''' * Ronna'''- Coloured''' * Astral'''- Figuring Colours''' * Erik'''- Coloured''' * Audhild'''- Coloured''' * Signy'''- Figuring Colours''' * Brynhild'''- Coloured''' * Gunilla'''- Coloured''' * Hariasa'''- Colouring''' * Morgan'''- Coloured''' * Ragni'''- Coloured''' * Torunn'''- Not Started * Vatn- Not Started * Dallas- '''Sketched * Sage- Not Started * Brittany- Sketched My Drawings Liv Mercybringer Mythos OC.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's original artwork Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper Raiden's Signature design Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper Raiden's Final Fate design Heather von olympus by jade the tiger-dbie8vq.jpg Heather von Olympus Final Fate Sketch.jpg Heather von Olympus Final Fate.jpg Liv Justice Academy-Contagion.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's Justice Academy outfit sketch Liv Miss Mythos Sketch.jpg Valentines 2018.jpg Astrid 2.0.jpg Eira 2.0.jpg Juniper Regina.jpg Warrior Cat Kiddo Designs.jpeg|Warrior Cat next gens: Dagny, Pilis, and Loki Ivy Efiáltis.jpg Iris Dayanari Dragon Games.jpg Liv Mythos Masquerade Sketch.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's Mythos Masquerade outfit sketch Liv Eternal Niflheim Sketch.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's Eternal Niflheim outfit Liv Eternal Niflheim.jpg|Liv Mercybringer in "Eternal Niflheim" Killer Outfits.jpg|A Jem and the Holograms screenshot turned into a Valkyrie Squad meme Silje Spearbringer.jpg|Silje Spearbringer signature design Dagny Sanura Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Dagny Sanura Mercybringer-Kat: Daughter of Bast Kat and Liv Mercybringer Pilis Ragnhild Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Pilis Ragnhild Mercybringer-Kat: Son of Bast Kat and Liv Mercybringer Loki Husani Sketch.jpeg|Sketch of Loki Husani Mercybringer-Kat: Son of Bast Kat and Liv Mercybringer Liv Mirror Blog Profile Pic.jpg|Liv’s mirror blog profile picture Heather von Olympus Royally Ever After.jpg|Heather von Olympus Royally Ever After design Liv Mythos Dance.jpg|Liv Mercybringer's Mythos Dance outfit sketch Liv Final Fate Sketch.jpg Torni Secret Santa.jpg Liv Ragnarok Sketch.jpg Cascade de Mare.jpg Warrior Kittens Cosplay.jpg|Dagny, Pilis, and Loki dressed as Hela, Thor, and... well... Loki. Category:Driver